Mistaken Love Part II
by Yunali
Summary: A sequel to Mistaken Love. Realization had finally struck Tomoyo Daidouji. She was truly in love. But was he? Has he forgotten her? What about his promise of marriage?
1. Realization

**Mistaken Love Part II  
**  
Chapter One : Realization  
  
_Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura and its lovely characters does not belong to me and never will. Anyways, you already know that._  
  
_**A/N :** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I've completely decided that this should be posted on her birthday! -squeals- So this fic is widely dedicated to my favorite CCS character. Does anyone know how old she is?_

_** Dedicated to Tomoyo Daidouji...**_

* * *

" How long has it been?.. I mean since I've seen her.. " She asked, voice softly spoken.  
  
" Tomoyo chan? " He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" About a year. " He told her. He knew she knew the answer. She simply couldn't accept it.  
  
" That long? " Her eyes remained closed as tears attempted to escape.  
  
" I have something..important to tell you. " He strayed from the subject, his calm collected tone still in presence.  
  
" What is it? " She really didn't have the desire to know. But if needed, she was prepared for the worst.  
  
" He's getting married. It's official. "  
  
" What!? Did I hear that correctly? " She blinked shockingly revealing her emerald eyes. A part of her was in deep fury.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_  
  
" It took me a year to realize what Sakura chan had said... there's always time for turning back." I could feel my lips curve into a smile.  
  
" Tomoyo chan. " My mom stared straight into my eyes. At that, I knew she was serious about what she had to tell me.  
  
I stayed silent. She hated to be interrupted.  
  
" You have a letter. " Oh yeah, she's usually the serious type of person, not optimistic. A letter. Who had sent it?  
  
I grabbed the letter from my mother's hands and immediately ran into my room..like a child running from her parents preventing to be spanked._ [A/N : -giggles- Okay..thats not what I do.]  
  
_" To Tomoyo Daidouji. " I had read to myself. I was ecstatic. I ripped the envelope in half, obviously tearing the letter apart that had been kept neatly tucked inside the envelope.  
  
It was from Sakura. I should've noticed her handwriting from the start.  
  
_Tomoyo!!!!  
_  
Not a very polite greeting. Unusual as well.  
  
_Let's skip the usual. I'm fine. I'm sure you are too.  
_  
_I'm pretty sure you aren't completely over with Eriol kun. But that's not what I meant to say._  
  
_He's getting married._  
  
" Married?! " I heard myself cry out. To Kaho?  
  
_To Kaho. You should've known._  
  
_Don't let that stop you though.  
_  
My eyes began to well up with uncontrollable tears. It was best to let myself cry.  
  
At that very moment..I know so very much I love him dearly and even though I may not be able to make him as happy, I will try. There is always room for improvement.  
  
_Please visit Japan, most of all me. I miss you soooo much! I'll explain it when you arrive. I'm sure you will._  
  
_**Kinomoto Sakura**_

" Mom! " I called out automatically. She immediately rushed in noticing it was a cry for help.  
  
" Tomoyo chan! What is it? " She panted heavily with a frown on her face, anger and confusion written all over.  
  
" Japan. I want to go. " She never really knew why, but she seemed to approve of it.  
  
She nodded and left to make a quick phone call. Apparently, it may be my flight to Japan.  
  
_**A/N :** Suuuuuperrrr short!! I'm sorry! I so wanted to post it on Tomoyo chan's birthday!! But I promise I'll post the next chapter up soon....hopefully. Review please! I'll have the personalized thanks up on the next chapter.  
  
I don't exactly know what is the date in your areas, but the date in which I live..is September Third._


	2. Misplaced Fragments of the Heart

Chapter II : Misplaced Fragments of the Heart  
  
_Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura ..does not belong to me!! Noooo!! -cries- Must I remind myself?_  
  
_**A/N :** Alright! Chapter Two! For all those Syaoran and Sakura fans out there. For Eriol and Tomoyo, please be patient with me..I'll do this a little different, I'll be sure to put the personalized thanks in the last chapter, but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I love each and every one of your reviews. They motivate me and inspire me. Maybe you've heard that already, but honestly, it does._

* * *

_**Sakura's Point of View**_  
  
Tomoyo chan had called me from the alarming phone call that had disturbed me from a sweet slumber.  
  
I couldn't sleep anymore. From that call, I had to think of some kind of plan to stop this wedding..  
  
How? I know it would be wrong..Tomoyo is my best friend, but I learned to grow onto Kaho. One year had passed and among those 12 months, a lot has changed.  
  
Why did I tell Tomoyo chan about the wedding? I was shocked..was that it? Was it because I truly felt that they would finally have a happy ending? Or was it..because I'm her best friend and I'm suppose to make everything work out?  
  
Steps..pounding loudly against the steps of the floor had startled me, causing me to forget my thoughts.  
  
" Whoooo is it? " I spoke softly, bringing my light pinkish comforter up to my nose.  
  
The footsteps had increased louder each second and...  
  
" Syaoran kun! " I leaped out of my bed, jumped into his arms, resulting us to falling onto the floor with endless giggles.  
  
" It's late..what are you doing here? " I remained in his arms snuggling comfortably onto his chest.  
  
" Hiiragizawa locked me out. " He stated as his embrace on me had tightened.  
  
" Don't you have keys? "  
  
" Only yours. Why are you up so late? " Deep concern written all over his face. He seems worried.  
  
" Tomoyo chan called. Couldn't sleep anymore. "  
  
" Want to go out? " He suggested as I raised my head so our eyes would meet.  
  
" Now? " I asked slightly shocked, realizing the time.  
  
" Sure, why not? "  
  
" Um..Okay then. " He smiled, brightening the masculine features on his face. It took me atleast 15 minutes to get ready. I took one last look of myself into the mirror. Denim-blue jeans and a light blue sleveless shirt.  
  
Syaoran kun waited downstairs in the living room. He had just got off from work. He, now works with Eriol Hiiragizawa as a vice president for a certain company, who not only was his relative, but a close friend as well.  
  
Though I wonder..why did Eriol kun lock him out of the house?  
  
" Sakura chan! " Syaoran called out, impatience heard in his voice.  
  
" Coming!! " I said as I let out a light giggle. I'll guess I'll have to live with that." Let's go now! "  
  
_**End of Sakura's Point of View**_  
  
" Syaoran kun? " A problem had crossed her mind, concerning the relationship between Tomoyo chan and Eriol kun.  
  
" Hm? "  
  
" How do you know if Eriol kun is getting married? "  
  
"He told me straight forward. "  
  
" But what about Tomoyo chan. I remember you telling me that he had stated he would wait forever for her. " 

" Things change Sakura. "  
  
" I know...I just didn't think his heart would change. "

Syaoran had no response to that, in fact a part of him had wondered why.  
  
" Are you alright? " She asked dearly, obviously worried about him.  
  
" Yeah. I am. " He forced a smile to cheer the woman who sat in the passenger's seat.  
  
" Syaoran kun. Please be honest with me. " She said sweetly as she placed her hand gently on top of his.  
  
" Sakura.. "  
  
" Syaoran kun.. " He smiled as he heard her say his name.  
  
" I think that I caused this marriage incident. " He reasoned, hesitating to reveal what he had just said.  
  
" I don't believe that. " She argued as she crossed her arms dispprovingly.  
  
" But I do. "  
  
" It's not like you arranged their marriage. " She plainly said as she told the truth.  
  
" I brought them together. "  
  
" More like lead Kaho san to Eriol kun, but you do not control their hearts, so you absolutely did nothing to reunite their promise. "  
  
" Thanks.. " He wanted to apologize, but he knew Sakura wouldn't want that.  
  
" No..thank you..for letting me realize that I do not have the will to break Eriol kun and Kaho san's wedding, for Tomoyo chan holds that will. " She said, not regretting one word that escaped her lips.

" Sakura.. "  
  
" I did not choose to fall in love with Eriol kun, I chose you, Syaoran kun. And Tomoyo chan..still needs to search for her heart's misplaced fragments. "  
  
" So you will not stop the wedding? "  
  
" No. I've corrupted her first chance. I have a feeling..if she arrives here..this will be her last. "

Positive, was what she felt. After all, this was her best friend she was talking about. She did run away, but Tomoyo had told her, she will become a different person.  
  
" What? Don't you believe in her? " He asked in disbelief.  
  
" Of course I do! I simply want her to do this alone. "  
  
_**Tsuzuku...**  
  
**A/N :** Okay, I hope you understand this chapter. Basicly, Sakura disapproves of helping Tomoyo, because she believes Tomoyo can do it alone. By the way, I have no idea why my chapters are getting much shorter. Please excuse my grammatical errors, if any. Since you've read, wouldn't you like to review? Please?_


End file.
